Omega: Son of Nyx
by runwild14
Summary: Kronos has defeated the gods and their children in the Battle of Manhattan, and Percy is believed to have been killed. What will the demigods do to free the gods and take back their home, and who is their mysterious guardian, the one they call Daemon?
1. Chapter 1: Olympus Has Fallen

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**PERCY POV**

I knew I was going to have a bad day when I woke up to a drakon's roar. Especially this drakon. Like, _come on, _it seriously had to be defeated by Ares children? But that's not such a big issue, right? I mean, we have tons of Ares children here. Wrong. All those idiots stayed at camp and now we have to spare fighters to go persuade them to come. And in the meantime, we had to send fighters to hold off this drakon, even though they know they can't kill it. We're basically asking everybody, "_Hey guys, who wants to die today?_" Fat chance of that turning out well. Then all of the sudden, ta-da! Like a magic trick, Silena had pulled the Ares kids into battle against the drakon – but then, while fighting the drakon, she died. And it was all Clarisse's fault. Why couldn't she and her stupid cabin have just put aside their differences to come stop the end of the world? I hate to admit it, but the Ares cabin has some incredible fighters. Anyway, even after we defeated the drakon, with the help of Clarisse – who _finally_ showed up – I had an uneasy feeling that something was about to go seriously wrong. And then when Kronos broke into Olympus, that feeling multiplied by 100 – obviously, seeing as how the king of the Titans was now smashing the gods' kingdom to bits.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_The fight against Kronos was not going well. Annabeth, Grover, and I were all injured and exhausted. And let's face facts – it's hard to win a war if you have no rest, and you're fighting against someone who basically recharges every night. We had managed to disarm Kronos – which is a pretty big accomplishment in itself – but now Kronos had Annabeth on the ground after stealing her knife, and I couldn't move. My worst nightmare was about to come true. And in that moment, as Kronos began to bring the blade down, I realized something – I _loved _Annabeth. And there was nothing I could do but watch as Kronos killed her._

_"Family, Luke," she said. "You promised." I saw a brief look of recognition flash across Kronos' face. Suddenly, he lurched forward. "Annabeth," he said, but this time it was Luke's voice, "You're bleeding." Annabeth tried to reach her dagger, but it was just out of reach and she couldn't move without injuring herself further. "Percy, please," she croaked out. I ran forward and scooped up her knife. I stepped in between them and began to push him back. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "No Percy," he said, "you can't do it yourself. He'll try to push back and I won't be able to contain him. Only I can do it."_

_I raised the knife, prepared to strike, when suddenly it hit me. _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Only it wasn't talking about my soul. It was talking about Luke's. And as I stood there, torn between finishing him off myself or giving Luke the weapon, I heard Annabeth speak from behind me. "Give it to him, Percy." Without much more thought, I flipped the dagger around and handed it to Luke. His face grew into a malicious grin. His eyes returned to the golden color they were in a few minutes before. "You fool," he said, "You really thought that puny boy could hold me back?" He pushed me aside and lunged at Annabeth, knife in hand, and she was still lying on the ground, unable to move. "No!" I screamed, before hurling myself in front of her and intercepting the knife with my body._

_Whether by luck or skill, the blade slipped in between the straps of my armor and pierced the small of my back, my Achilles heel. _You've got to be freaking kidding me, _I thought before I was consumed by unimaginable pain – the likes of which I had never felt before in my entire life. As I was writhing on the floor in pain, I could faintly see a golden glow light up around me. The glow intensified until a blast of pure heat exploded from the air around me. The blast knocked Kronos back into the wall on the opposite side of the room, but my friends weren't affected._

_Annabeth managed to haul herself up off the ground and over to me. She cradled my head in her lap as tears ran down her face. Through the pain, I managed to crack a small smile. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" "You idiot," she said "why did you do that?" I tried to reply, but my voice was failing me. I coughed up blood, and the fake smile she had on before vanished as she realized how close I was to the end. My vision started going dark around the edges and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "No! Don't close your eyes Percy," Annabeth screamed, "Just hold on Seaweed Brain!" As I struggled to stay conscious, I saw the gods come running into the throne room. They looked around until they spotted Kronos on the far side of the room staggering to his feet. They all rushed to battle him except for Poseidon, who had caught sight of me. "No," he shouted, before running over to me. The other gods faltered in their charge and glanced back at me. There were many gasps of shock and Kronos chose this moment to speak. "Behold, puny Olympians, your hero is dying, struck down by my hand. The prophecy has been fulfilled!"_

_The look on my dad's face changed from anguish to anger, and he got up and attacked Kronos, with the other Olympians not far behind. Kronos simply waved his hand and they disappeared in a flash of gold. "Ah, much better," he said. "What did you do to them?" Annabeth asked. "I have taken complete control over this body and I am able to use my powers to their full extent, so I banished them to Tartarus," he said with a grin. "And now on to you." With that, he raised his hands again and Annabeth disappeared in a gray light. The last thought I had before I lost consciousness was, _why hadn't that second light been gold as well?

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

I found myself in a grassy field surrounded by trees. I didn't really asses the area because I was still recovering from the shock of watching the love of my life die in front of me. The tears started flowing down my face as I remembered watching the life drain out of him. All I want is to be able to see him one more time, but I know that is impossible now. But the thought of Percy being _gone_, just like that, is almost unbearable.

After taking a few minutes – alright maybe hours – to recover, I began to look around at my surroundings. I noticed that there was a giant pine tree in the middle of the clearing that looked exactly like Thalia's pine. What a coincidence – not. This had to be the work of the gods. But how? They were all gone, weren't they? On the tree there was a piece of paper, emblazoned with the Olympic crest. The paper said:

_Annabeth,_

_I have transported you to Ogygia. I want you to make a new camp here with the help of Calypso. The other demigods will be arriving soon._

_Love,_

_Athena_

_PS-Yes, that is Thalia's pine._

After I read the letter, I just had more questions. How had my mother transported me here? Was she alive? Were the other gods too? I decided to try to find Calypso instead of driving myself crazy with all of these questions. Also, I was probably going to need help building the camp. As I walked, I couldn't help but wonder where Percy was right now. If the gods are in Tartarus, does that mean the Underworld had shut down? Was it possible that he was still alive? If he was, I would find him. But first, I had to deal with the girl that almost took him from me recently.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Disclaimer - I don't own PJO and I never will**

***THIS HAS BEEN EDITED***

* * *

**-Last Time on Omega: Son of Nyx-**

_After I read the letter, I just had more questions. How had my mother transported me here? Was she alive? Were the other gods too? I decided to try to find Calypso instead of driving myself crazy with all of these questions. Also, I was probably going to need help building the camp. As I walked, I couldn't help but wonder where Percy was right now. If the gods are in Tartarus, does that mean the Underworld had shut down? Was it possible that he was still alive? If he was, I would find him. But first, I had to deal with the girl that almost took him from me recently._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

I weakly opened my eyes to find myself lying in a bed of some sort. I tried to sit up to assess my surroundings but pain immediately wracked my body and I fell back onto the bed with a groan. "Rest, young hero," a voice murmured off to my side. "You have had a rough time these past few days and your body needs to recover." Without giving me any time to attempt to respond, a black light surrounded my body and I once again succumbed to the realm of Morpheus.

For the next few days, I drifted in and out of sleep. But it wasn't a very deep sleep – it was littered with nightmares, and not the helpful godly kind either. They were all of my friends dying, basically the war on repeat. When I finally woke up for good, I was unable to move, partly from the nightmares, but mostly because my body felt like lead. After a moment of panic, I managed to calm myself enough to be able to think clearly. I started with all the basics-squeezing my fingers, wiggling my toes, etc. Once I had managed to do all that, I tried to move the rest of my body. As I regained feeling in my entire body, I craned my neck to take in my surroundings. The first thing that hit me was the color. Everything – and I mean every single thing in the room – was the darkest black you could ever imagine. Hopefully I wouldn't be staying long, because this would take some serious getting used to. After my eyes semi-adjusted to the darkness of the room, I was able to inspect the space more closely.

I was in a pretty plain room. It was spacious, but shaped like a box – nothing too fancy. The bed I was lying on was on the far side of the room, opposite the door. The weird thing was that, other than the bed, there was no furniture in the room except for a chair next to the door. In the chair was a young lady, about 25 I would guess. She seemed to be sleeping, although I couldn't be sure. As I tried to move so that I could investigate further, I felt a searing pain in the small of my back – right where my Achilles heel is. I let out a groan of pain before sinking back into the pillows. The noise appeared to have awoken the lady in the chair, and upon seeing I was also awake, she quickly made her way over to me.

When she reached the side of my bed, I felt the need to speak. "Who are you?" I asked. I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded considering I had been asleep for quite some time. She gave me a slight smile and replied, "I am Nyx, Perseus. I am the primordial goddess of the night. And I would like to adopt you as my son." She said the last part with a bit of hope in her voice. After processing her words – I mean come on, you're really going to drop a bomb like that on me the moment I wake up? – I almost fell off my bed in shock. "Y-you want to adopt _me_?!" Her smile widened as she watched my reaction, and she was quick to confirm her earlier statement. After considering her offer for a moment, I realized that at this point I had nothing to lose. All of my friends were gone, as were the gods. There was nobody left – just me.

The thought of having to spend the rest of my life alone scared the crap out of me, so without considering it for much longer I agreed. Her smile got so big it was threatening to split her face as she blasted an orb of pure darkness at me. The orb was sucked into my body and I felt a rush of power throughout my system. Suddenly, the darkness of the room wasn't so dark anymore. My eyes didn't even need to adjust because the darkness just felt so right – like I was at home in it. I recognized this feeling. I felt it every time I stepped foot in water. After watching me get accustomed to the new power, my new mother spoke up. "Now, we can't have all that power just sitting there being wasted, so it's time for you to train." "How long is that gonna take?" I asked, cause to be honest I was getting a little sick of training. After all, it's all I've been doing my entire life. "Oh not long at all," Nyx said with a mischievous grin. "Just a couple of years." She then spun on her heel and headed towards the door, throwing a short "We better get started" over her shoulder as she exited the room. Groaning and complaining, I climbed out of bed and stumbled after her, not at all looking forward to my next few years of torture.

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

After walking for about two hours, I came across a beautiful garden. And I mean beautiful. There were all different kinds of flowers and in the middle of the garden was a gorgeous fountain. After admiring the garden for a short period of time, I continued across the garden and found a cave on the opposite side. Upon reaching the entrance to the cave, I called out, "Hello? Is anybody in there?" After waiting a couple minutes, I walked into the cave and began searching for any signs of life. As soon as I entered the cave, I stopped in my tracks. The place was _amazing_. The ceiling had tons of different crystals, all in different formations. Immediately, my mind started to analyze the structural system in the cave, and create ways to better the architecture. There appeared to be many rooms, all separated by white curtains hanging from the ceiling. Against one wall was an entire shelf that was just filled with different herbs and spices. Set into another wall was a beautiful fireplace, filled with flames rolling across the firewood.

After I had finished admiring the cave, I realized that I could hear music coming from the back of it. I followed the music until I reached the last room in the home. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was a girl about my age with caramel-colored hair braided over one shoulder and almond eyes. When she noticed me she seemed shocked, and then confused – which wasn't too surprising considering I was a stranger that had basically broken into her home (although in my defense, there wasn't a door). "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." As soon as I said my name, she seemed to go into shock, just mumbling my name over and over again, along with one other. As I listened more closely I was surprised to hear that the second name was _Percy_.

After she pulled herself together, she looked up at me and said, "Your name is Annabeth?" Feeling a little defensive now, my voice was a lot colder as I responded. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She quickly recovered and said, "No, not at all. My name is Calypso. Welcome to Ogygia. Why are you here? I usually only get male heroes here." I quickly told her of the situation that I was in, although I left out the part about Percy dying. It was too hard to talk about. I still couldn't make myself believe that he was truly gone. I had gone through too much with him for him to be dead.

We had just started to plan the layout of the new camp when there was a loud _boom _coming from the beach. We shared a look before running down to the beach. We stopped about halfway there, astonished at the sight that greeted us. Standing on the beach were all of the campers that hadn't died in the war. Every. Single. One. I just stood there in shock, taking in all the faces in front of me. All my friends that I thought had died were here. I wasn't alone anymore.

Calypso was the first to recover. Turning to me she said, "We had better get started," and then continued the walk towards the beach. I was not far behind as we made our way towards the campers, and hopefully, towards a rebellion.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you guys thought about this by leaving a review. They really help motivate me to continue writing. Thanks!**

**-runwild14**


	3. Chapter 3 - Editing Complete

**I have finished the editing for the story so far, but as I publish new chapters I will be going back through and editing again. Hopefully, I should start writing more chapters in about a month - I have to edit my other stories first.**

**Thanks for your patience guys**

**-runwild14**


	4. Stress

Alright I know you guys want an update - trust me, I've gotten enough reviews and PMs to know - but I need to get this off my chest. I have been so incredibly freaking stressed out lately. And I'm trying to push through and update, I really am, but I have to go through and edit each and every single one of my stories first. And trust me, not only is it not fun at all, but it also takes an incredibly long time to do. I want to put out an update as much as you want to see an update - cause I really want to get back to writing completely, but I'm not superhuman - **I have a life outside of writing****_._**

I didn't want to bring this up, but some of you haven't been very patient, and while I'm glad to know you like my work, I need time in order to put out something good, especially with all the stress I'm facing. For those of you who don't believe me, let me tell you how my last couple days have been.

For the past couple weeks, I've been preparing for a Socratic seminar in Spanish. For those that don't know what that is, you basically sit in a circle and discuss random stuff. Get this - I hate Spanish. It's the only class where I truly feel like an idiot, and that's not a good feeling. So anyway, I spent those two weeks preparing for it. And then, the day came where I would have to step foot into the fiery pit of hell and sit in a group of six people and discuss social relations in Latin American countries. Doesn't that just sound like an absolute blast? It wasn't. Even after all that studying, it was pretty rough. Really rough. And then instead of going to my next period, I had to go to this stupid IB meeting where they just talked about the same thing for an hour and a half. A complete waste of time. The next couple periods I had a test and I spent the rest of the time stressing over an essay that I had to take after school that I was unable to study for because of the Spanish stuff. I'm pretty sure I failed that essay too. And while I was taking that essay, a teacher that I really love got super pissed at us because some of the people were remediating an EK and they had waited until the deadline to do it, so that forced this teacher to stay after even though he wasn't supposed to, which made him unable to go to his second job. He does all of this to support his equally amazing family, and being on the other end of his anger really wasn't a good feeling. Anyway that kinda screwed me up for the rest of the day. When I got home, I remembered that I had a physics lab due the next day - at 8:04 IN THE MORNING. So I started that at 6:00PM and I worked on it until 3:30 the next morning. And I did a crappy job on it, so I'll be getting a bad grade on that too. So the next day I was functioning on two and a half hours of sleep, so of course I had to have a test first thing. I failed that too. I kind of sleep walked my way through Friday because I had gotten a grand total of eight hour of sleep the previous two nights combined. And then of course today (Saturday) I had a track meet. I got there at 6:30AM. Care to guess what time I left? 10:30. PM. And I had two really awful races, because a lot of how you race depends on how you slept two nights before. So I'm in a crappy mood. And I'm trying to edit stories. So yeah.

I'm sorry that turned into a rant, and thank you to those of you that read the entire thing. Anyway, hopefully you get my point. I was under a ton of stress, and any writing I manage to get done while under that much stress is really bad, so I wasn't going to put you through that. There is some good news. Winter break is finally here. Updates are on their way. I've now finished editing all stories except Moros: Assassin of Chaos. I have three out of nine chapters edited in that one. I'm getting there. Good things come to those who wait. Please be patient. And if you can't wait that long, I have multiple other tories for you to read. Or, you can read other stores on this wonderful site. Trust me. You'll make it.

Thanks to the majority of you who are understanding.

see you soon

-runwild14


	5. IMPORTANT

I've recently entered a contest on the new Radish app. Online voting for the contest just opened up - please check my Twitter for the link to vote (runwild14)

Please go vote for "The Eye" under the Science Fiction category if you have the time.

Plus, if you do this there is a much greater incentive for me to finish these ongoing stories.

thanks a bunch

-runwild14


End file.
